


Timeless

by hopefuldespairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, ish, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldespairs/pseuds/hopefuldespairs
Summary: A short and sweet KomaHina fic of Komaeda comforting Hajime after a nightmare.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRandomFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/gifts), [collegiate-trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=collegiate-trash).



> For collegiate-trash on tumblr for the danganevents Valentine's fic swap~ I was so happy yet nervous to write for them because I absolutely love their writing so much, please check out Fhel's amazing writing!

_Horrendous screams came from every direction. Flashes of dead bodies piling up. Crazed gray eyes stare in admiration. Pain, pain, pain. No… no… NO!_

Hajime gasped heavily as he jolted himself up. His hand clutched his chest as he attempted to settle his erratic heartbeat. He felt a cool hand soothe up his back.

“Hajime,” Nagito blinked sleepily his voice barely a rasp as he leaned up against Hajime’s broad back and brought his arms around his shoulders.

Hajime’s eyes fluttered briefly from the soothing contact. He exhaled as he let his reality sink in. He brought Nagito’s hand up to his lips and placed a loving kiss. “Sorry I woke you, Nagito.”

“You were having a nightmare,” Nagito stated knowingly bringing the hand Hajime kissed to Hajime’s jawline, gently bringing his face to look at him. Hajime instinctively tried to look away to hide the tears he felt that spilled during his nightmare, but Nagito gently kept his head in place. “Hajime, I’m here for you.”

Hajime brought himself to look into Nagito’s gray-green eyes, soft and gentle looking back at him. He smiled. “I know…” He nuzzled into Nagito’s hand. He held onto it there kissing his palm. 

Nagito touched his forehead against his. “Did you want to talk about it?” his voice a hush.

Hajime nodded his head. “No…” He brought Nagito down with him back onto the bed cuddling Nagito against his chest. He felt Nagito nuzzle against his chest, his white wisps of hair tickling his chin.

He held him close and placed a elongated peck on the top of his head. “Hey… Nagito.” Nagito hummed in response. “Did you…” he paused unsure of how to proceed, “Did you… love Kamukura?”

He felt Nagito raise his brows at the question. “Ah, Towa City been plaguing your dreams,” he looked up at Hajime with a small yet sad smile, “I loved my time with you, yes, as regrettable as many of our actions were, is it selfish to say I wouldn't change our time for the world?”

“I'd definitely say we should change some of it…” Hajime murmured.

Nagito let out a low laugh, “We can't though,” he shook his head against Hajime's chest, “But, I was lucky enough, throughout everything, to fall in love with you every time. Towa, Jabberwock, and now. Izuru, Hajime, whatever, my soul was drawn towards you time and time again.”

Hajime nodded his head, his breathing having relaxed yet he was still tense. “Do you love me now, as I am?”

Nagito smiled up at him running his hand through Hajime's hair lovingly. “More than ever,” he said as he placed a tender kiss on Hajime's lips.


End file.
